1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency heat cooking device (electronic range) and more particularly a high-frequency heat cooking device provided with an improved reflective device in the waveguide to give directivity to microwave generated in the high-frequency oscillating power source and transmitting energy into the heating chamber from the power supply opening provided at the ceiling wall of the heating chamber (cooking box).
2. Prior art
In the prior art, there is a publicly known reflective device (also called post or stub) erected at a suitable position in the waveguide of a high-frequency heat cooking device. The reflective devices normally comprises aluminum or copper base materials. However, one disadvantage associated with these materials was high manufacturing cost because of high material cost and greater man-hours of processing and assembling.
The present invention provides a high-frequency heat cooking device equipped with an improved waveguide at a lower cost without using such an expensive material as known in the prior art and by simplifying the construction and assembling process to a great extent.